Cheer up!
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: 2D and Murdoc, have been having a crummy day, so Noodle decides to cheer both of them up: using the same meathod. What meathod you ask? You'll have to read the story! Just a cute random story, that takes place in phase 1 WARNING CUTENESS AHEAD!
1. 2D and Noodle

**So I got really bored one day, and decided to write a fan fiction where Noodle cheers up both Murdoc and 2D! I thought this would be really cute, and helpful for those who are having a bad day, so on with the 1****st**** chapter, where Noodle cheers up 2D!**

**BTW: sorry about all the spelling, spacing, and punctuation. I'm still learning. **

Noodle quietly knocked on 2D's door, hoping for an answer. She had this plan perfectly mapped out for being able to cheer up 2D. Noodle knew that both 2D and Murdoc had been having a crummy morning, so she thought this was a great opportunity to cheer up her best friend first. "2D-sama?" Noodle called softly. 2D opened the door, and gave a small smile. "Oh 'ello Noodle" 2D said, allowing her into his bedroom. Perfect. "Heyyyyyy 2D…." Noodle said grinning widely. "Yea?" 2D asked. "Are you feeling any better?" Noodle asked, rocking back and forth on her feet. "Meh" 2D replied casually. 2D sighed and lied on his back on his bed. When he did, Noodle sat upon his stomach, and smiled at him. "Noodle, wha' ah' you up to?" 2D asked smirking. "Oh nothing, I just thought you could you some cheering up!" Noodle replied.

2D gave a slight chuckle at this. "Well, I guess I _could_ use some cheerin' up." 2D replied. "OK!" Noodle cried, and then without warning, the girl began a tickling assault on 2D. 2D cried out, and began laughing. He curled up into a ball, trying to block his ticklish spots. "Oh God, not that Noodle!" 2D cried. Noodle giggled and then ran her fingers along his sides. Noodle knew she had gotten one of his ticklish points, from the way he was laughing and trying to push her hands away. "Noodle, c'mon y' know, I can't stand being tickled!" "I know" Noodle replied, smiling. As 2D finally thought it was over, Noodle wrapped her hands around him, and began to tickle his stomach. 2D tried to keep from laughing, but all that did, was cause him to snort, and giggle hysterically Noodle laughed, and released her hold on 2D.

2D stood up panting, but chuckled at the event that just happened. "You kidder, you" 2D said smiling. "Feeling better?" Noodle asked, smiling back. "Actually yea, thanks Noodle!" 2D replied. "You're welcome, 2D-sama!" Noodle said, hugging 2D. Noodle smiled, and raced out of the room, ready to do the same to good old uncle Murdoc….

**A/N: Sooooooo how was it? I know I messed up on some of the pronunciations, but hey that's why I'm still learning how to type stuff like that. LOL I know this story is random, but I got bored! End of the first chapter, and on to the next and last chapter, where Noodle does the same thing to Muds. Hmmm I wonder how **_**he**_** will react… **


	2. Noodle and Murdoc

Cheer up~ A Gorillaz fanfic

**So fellow readers, we have chapter 2 up and going! Ok so last chapter Noodle cheered up 2D right? Correct! Now we get to see how Murdoc reacts to Noodle's little cheer up method shall we? I am hoping this chapter will be longer then the last. And I will go into **_**why**_** 2D and Murdoc have been having a crummy morning, and there will be a twist ending that I hope you guy will enjoy. Anyway… On with the show!**

Noodle raced into the garage, outside Kong Studios, where Murdoc's Winnebago was. She was hesitant at first, but she knew _somewhere_ inside of him, Murdoc had a soft spot for her. Murdoc saw her coming from his window, and was immediately suspicious. _Wonder wha' Noodle wants?_ Murdoc thought. _Knowin' Noodle nothin' good!_ Seeing Noodle only meant one thing: Mischief, which Murdoc was in_** no**_ mood for what so ever. However, when she knocked on his door, he opened it, and gave her a little smile. "Ey' Noodle" Murdoc said. "Good morning Murdoc-sama!" Noodle chirped happily. Murdoc merely grunted in response, and lied down on his bed. He then said what had been on his mind, since he saw her walk into the garage: "Noodle, wha' a'e you up?" "Nothin" Noodle replied casually. A little _too_ casually. Murdoc raised an eyebrow, as the girl plopped on the bed next to him. He wondered why Noodle would appear out of the blue like this, something definitely was going on, and Murdoc just didn't know _what_ yet. He'd find out though, he would find a way to get her to reveal her little plan.

Murdoc sat up, and rubbed his still burning foot, and grumbled something about 2D under his breath. Noodle saw the little scenario herself this morning, and remembered it clearly: 2D was up at 5:30 a.m., getting himself some early morning coffee, and was still quite groggy. Without looking, 2D accidently bumped into Murdoc, spilling hot coffee on to his foot. Murdoc let loose a series of angry swear words, at the searing pain on his foot, and at 2D for being such a "bloody dullard". Although Russell wasn't up yet, he certainly was woken up, and was not too happy about it. And so since 6:00 a.m. both 2D and Murdoc had been feeling like crap, and Noodle had a job to do: To make both of them feel better. She had already made 2D feel quite better, now for Murdoc, but he would be a hard nut to crack, but Noodle could do it one way or another.

Murdoc was still quite peeved, and didn't seem to be feeling any better, but Noodle had a plan for that. In fact, when Noodle had come Murdoc was planning on getting 2D back sometime that day. But he had no idea what Noodle had in store, just minutes after he let her in. Noodle smiled at him and said: "Hey Murdoc-sama, have you felt any better since this morning?" Murdoc scoffed, and lied back down, and said: "Hell no! my foot still hurts, thanks to tha' dulla'd!" "Well don't worry, Murdoc-sama I can make you feel better!" Noodle replied happily. "HA! Good luck wi'th tha'!" Murdoc said. _ Oh I'll have lotsa luck. _Noodle thought mischievously. Murdoc laughed. "Besides, you really think, you can trick meh like tha'?" Noodle smirked and replied, "Trick you? I'm not trying to trick you!" Murdoc smiled and said, Su'e whateva' yew say" Murdoc thought he was quite safe, until Noodle locked the door. Murdoc stood up. Huge mistake. "Noodle wot a'e yew…." Murdoc began, but didn't get the rest out. Noodle tackled him on to the bed, with loud yell. It completely caught Murdoc off guard. And before the bassist knew, he found himself having the living _hell _tickled out of him. Murdoc turned to one side, trying get away from Noodle. Murdoc was desperately trying to hold back laughter, and not show weakness, but eventually he couldn't take it anymore, and started laughing. Noodle grinned broadly at her success, she knew, that his guard could be withered down, it just took time. Murdoc continued to struggle to get out of the pin she had him in, but with a ten year old girl pinning him down and tickling the hell out of him, while he was laughing like crazy was kinda hard to do!

Murdoc had no choice, if he was going to get out of this in any way, he had to do something he never thought he had to do: He had to beg. Murdoc had to beg Noodle to stop this. If word got out that a Satanist, such as himself had been tickled ambushed by his ten year old band mate, nobody would _ever_ let him live it down! "Noodle!" he gasped. Noodle stopped tickling him, and let him catch his breath. "Yes, Murdoc-sama?" Noodle asked sweetly. "L-look luv, I'm feelin' a lo' better now, so could you le' up on me, y'think?" Noodle pondered this, for a few seconds. In truth Murdoc _was_ feeling better than he was earlier. "Hmmmmm… Ok Murdoc-sama!" Noodle said cheerfully. Murdoc sighed relieved, that it was all over. "Oh an' luv?" Murdoc asked somewhat nervously. "Yes?" Noodle asked. "Maybe we should keep this to ourselves?" Murdoc suggested. Noodle laughed, and said "Ok Murdoc-sama, don' worry I won' tell anyone!" "Good girl" Murdoc replied. Noodle giggled. "Poor Murdoc-sama! You weren't expecting that were you?" Murdoc turned a rather dark shade of red, but didn't reply. And with that Noodle went on her way merrily humming. 2D snickered, he had been hiding outside of the Winnebago, crouched down, and had heard _everything._ "Yea' poor Muds!" 2D almost laughed out loud, he couldn't wait to tell Russell what he heard!

THE END!

**A/N: And that's all folks! Ha-ha! 2D is going to never going to let Muds live this down! XDDDD Like I said this was just a cute and random thing that I came up with. Ok so those of you reading my Hellraiser fanfic, Hellbound, I know I haven't uploaded chapter 4 or 5 yet, but I have gotten a really bad case of writers block, and I need to wait till a new idea comes. But in the meantime…. ATTENTION ALL FANS OF THE FILM THE GODFATHER! I'm writing a humorous one-shot, that I hope will be pretty funny! So that's all for now hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it! Bye!**


End file.
